


Property

by caughtitonland



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caughtitonland/pseuds/caughtitonland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the following  prompt:<br/><i>So you've got Steve with all his daddy issues and Danny just itching to be daddy to someone. It makes sense in my mind.<br/>Bonus Points: Dirty Talk, Face Fucking, Come Play, Pseudo Humiliation (in that it's not really humiliating, cause Steve likes/craves it), Collaring (especially if it's not an 'obvious' collar (like a bracelet or just a thin chain necklace).</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Property

  


The dog tags slap against his sternum with a satisfying _clink_ as he's pushed forward again, Danny's cock thrusting deep into him from the most delicious angle.

“Repeat after me, Steven. I will never again push a suspect off a bridge while attached to a rope.”

“I will never...Oh fuck!...never push a suspect off a bridge...holy shit!...while attached to a rope!” With every word comes a thrust, Steve's eyes crossing at just how deep Danny's getting, his lover's hips slamming into his ass without respite; he can barely control his breathing.

“It is unbecoming an officer of the law and I will get in serious shit with the Governor if I continue.”

“It is unbecoming an officer of the...Please let me come!...law and I will get in serious shit...Danny!...with the Governor if I continue—Oooh!” Danny's warm, firm grip on Steve's cock has the SEAL seeing stars for a moment, the squeeze a few inches shy of painful, but in his aroused state doing nothing more than preventing his ejaculation for a few more minutes.

“I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you clearly, Steven. Did you call me _Danny_ or _Daddy_?” Steve eyes squeeze shut as Danny picks up the pace, every last inch of his ass thoroughly stretched and stuffed with his partner's cock.

“Daddy! Dad-I said Daddy! Oh fuck, please, Daddy! Let me come!” Steve can't remember ever begging for release before Danny; he also can't remember having better sex.

“Do you promise to behave tomorrow if I let you come?” He nearly snaps his neck nodding so urgently. They both know that come sunrise, they'll be back in Kevlar running down suspects with a little more force and creativity than might otherwise be necessary, but for tonight, Steve is willing to set aside his personal convictions

“And do you promise to be a good boy tonight and do everything Daddy tells you to?”

“YES! FUCK, YES!” Steve all but howls out, back arched violently as Danny ruts into him without reproach. If _this_ is punishment, then Steve will have to remember to throw guys off bridges more often.

The slick friction of Danny's cock sliding in and out makes his head spin, but when Danny's hand starts moving, Steve loses it. Danny's not far behind, a few vicious thrusts signalling the beginning of his own ejaculation as the two growl and grunt their way through intense releases, neither ready to call it a night after one round.

Steve's orgasm slows enough to let him enjoy Danny's, his lover's hips jerking as he empties himself inside, each spurt sending a incredible shiver up Steve's spine. He's certain his jaw will ache tomorrow, and not _just_ because he'll be blowing Danny left, right, and center either; Steve can't seem to close his mouth, the O-shape a permanent fixture as he endures the last few shocks of his own pleasure.

When Danny uses his weight to press him into the mattress, Steve doesn't even put up a fight. Instead, he splays his legs open even further than when he was on all fours, and indulges in the sensation of still being filled with Danny's cock. He can just barely see Danny's smile out of the corner of his eye, but it's clear satisfaction when his partner speaks.

“Yeah, you like that, don't you? Like getting fucked hard. Like having Daddy's cock up your ass, fucking you until you scream.” Steve can only smile and moan his approval as Danny starts swirling his hips, never once pulling out so much as an inch. _Drilling_ takes on a whole new meaning when Danny's involved and it's all Steve can do not to come apart again beneath the exquisite sensation.

He's not sure when exactly Danny figured out what he needed, but Steve is beyond grateful because he himself had no idea what was required in order to shut his brain off, take himself out of fight mode, and just _feel_. Turns out his partner knows him better than anyone, because Steve hasn't ever felt as balanced and rested as he does nowadays.

Danny's rolling hips bring him back to the here and now, and Steve can't help but feel as though he's getting the most intimate massage known to man. Danny's come, combined with the lube they used to start, is making everything feel languid and luxurious and Steve relishes it while it happens; Danny's hands pressing into his lower back doesn't hurt matters either.

“Feels good, huh, babe? I'll tell you what, it _looks_ even better. Seein' you all stretched on the bed, legs spread open, just takin' it, is so hot. If you could see just how stuffed you are right now, Steve, I think you'd come again in a heartbeat.” Danny leans down and kisses Steve, not asking for permission as his tongue slips in, sliding along Steve's. His hands slide up and cup Steve's ass, Danny spreading his cheeks just a little more as he grinds in deeper, both of them gasping at the sensation.

Steve can't help but smile as Danny worms an arm under him and pulls him up and back so that he's practically sitting on the other man's thighs. They're still joined and he knows Danny's feeling possessive by the grip he has on his body. The tug on the dog tags—three hanging neatly off a ball chain—only serves to certify his hunch.

“That's it, take it all, nice and deep. Good boy.” Steve feels like Jell-O when Danny starts bouncing him, his half-hard cock swinging lewdly in front of him as he lets his partner keep control of the movements.

Steve rests his head back on Danny's shoulder, panting happily as he's taken yet again; when Danny starts in on his tirade again, his smile grows. Though the humiliation is there—like it always is when Danny chastises him—Steve couldn't be happier to hear his lover go on about proper police procedure, by-laws, and badges being stripped on technicalities, Danny's voice a husky growl in his ear.

“—and if you think you can get away on just your good looks alone, Steven, you've got another thing coming.” The rant is punctuated with Danny slipping out abruptly, Steve practically moving in tandem with Danny's hands as his partner pushes him down and then flips him over, straddling his chest without a second's hesitation.

“Open up, baby,” Danny commands, one hand smoothing over Steve's forehead and his dark hair, Danny looking at his partner expectantly. Steve bites his lip and smirks, wanting to see what the reaction will be; he's feeling a little devious.

“Are you gonna be a good boy and open up for daddy, or is daddy going to have to come all over your face to prove a point?” Danny asks, and while his tone is stern, the smile on his face is nothing but mischief. Steve's cock goes rock hard at the feel of Danny brushing his precum-leaking cock across his closed lips, moistening them with one of Steve's favorite tastes.  
“C'mon, be a good boy and open your mouth for daddy.” Steve is full-on blushing now, his lips barely able to stay closed against the smile that threatens to split his face. Locking eyes with his partner, Steve counts to three silently before opening his mouth; in a split second, he's got it crammed full of Danny's erection and the moan that escapes is nothing short of ecstatic. Eyes closed, he sucks, licks, traces and laves as though Danny's the first meal he's had in ages. It's passionate, desperate, and so completely arousing that Danny begins to sway a little, watching through half-closed eyes as his partner takes him completely.

“Oh, baby, that's it. Give it to daddy. Oh fuck, Steve!” Steve grins at hearing Danny finally start to lose control, his partner's shaky voice a fitting partner for his contracted abs and twitching cock. It doesn't take long for the hot, salty tang to coat his tongue, Steve moaning as Danny gives him a few spurts to swallow before sliding his cock out and back over his partner's lips. Steve keeps his eyes closed as he lets the silken cream glaze his lips, chin and neck. The decidedly-erotic territorial markings are only left on his skin for a short time, Danny's mouth and tongue making quick work of it shortly after it lands on Steve. The deep kiss they share is nothing but moans and cum, the two beside themselves with arousal.

_________________

“You know, sometimes I think you break the rules just so you can get laid when you get home,” Danny whispers into Steve's hair a few hours later, the two sweat-soaked and spent, melted into the mattress with only the night breeze to cool them. Steve's chest glistens against the warm light of the bedside table lamp, the dog tags haphazardly spread out across the fine whorls of dark hair just above his nipples.

“Me? Never. I do my best to uphold the law every day, Danny,” Steve answers in mock seriousness, watching a his partner takes hold of the dog tags and reads them silently to himself. The last one—the newest one—makes Danny smile fondly for a moment before he gazes lovingly into his partner's eyes.

“You're the best cop I know, babe,” Danny grins, his fingers tracing over four words embossed on the tag.

  
PROPERTY OF: DANNY WILLIAMS  



End file.
